Level 476
| moves = | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 73 | previous = 475 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 477 | nexttype = Jelly }} | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *This level is hard because 25 striped candies have to be collected in 25 moves. This means an average of one striped candy has to be collected every move. The player can fail the level easily if there are no colour bomb + striped candy combinations which can collect most of the orders that you need. *Liquorice swirls reduce the space in creating colour bomb + striped candy combination that is essential in beating this level. *Also, 8-move candy bombs may disrupt your plans in creating the aforementioned combination. *The order is worth 25,000 points,25 striped candies × 1,000 points per striped candy = 25,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Like most candy order levels requiring tons of striped candies, mixing colour bombs with a striped candy is the best option. However one is usually not enough to help you pass the level. At least 2 of these combinations are needed to complete the orders. *Try to dispose the liquorice swirls whenever possible, to increase the space. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. However, it is not too useful due to liquorice swirls being dispensed. *The order gives 25,000 points. Hence, an additional 75,000 points for two stars and an additional 95,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The layout of the board makes it hard to create colour bombs, making it difficult to create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *The liquorice swirls will occupy the centre of the board at a rapid rate, reducing the available board space to create colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are successfully created, most of them have to be matched with striped candies to meet the order, further reducing the opportunities for colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *25 moves may not sufficient to create enough colour bombs for the purpose of boosting the score. Moreover, they are not too useful to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Possible Strategy *Immediately find opportunities to create colour bombs. If a striped candy appears besides a colour bomb, match it with the colour bomb. This can buy you some moves so that you can create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Immediately find opportunities to drop some candy bombs so that you can match the colour bomb with the colour of the candy bomb. This is provided if you have a decent number of moves left, have very few striped candies left to collect and that you can create striped candies within a move or two. Trivia *The board layout and the presence of bombs make this level resemble Level 147, but this is considerably easier, and it has much less blockers.. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 476 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Cherry Chateau levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Hard levels